Apocalyptica
by Miyasama-Ckikane
Summary: The world had fallen to chaos. what was going on? People were killing each other. you cant trust anyone, yet i found myself protecting you. In this world that has gone mad, why am i still here? searching for my sister, with you at my side. Why are they all eating each other? what has happened? Please review. LightningXHope in a Zombie Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

This is a new one. I won't be continuing my other fics for a while (or at least until I get some reviews). I am kind of new here, so some reviews and such would be nice. Anyway, let's just get straight in with this.

Lightning's P.O.V

I was never a very sociable person. I would keep my distance from most people, but I was very aware of my surroundings. I could easily read people like a book, so it was easy for me to judge people from afar. I know it wasn't the best way to go about life, but I didn't care. I'd always think about how much I hated the world. How much I wish everyone would just disappear. I never thought that day would actually come, though. My sister, Sarah, was the only person I ever cared about. I had to protect her. Our parents died when we were very young, so I had to grow up a lot faster. I was sure she'd be fine, that I could protect her, but….that day…

-Flashback-

"All personnel must return to their homes. Lock the doors and stay indoors until further notice. Make sure you are stocked up on food as there is no knowing when it will be safe. Get to your loved once. I repeat" The loud voice rang through the academy. Students were running around, screaming, trying to get to their loved ones. I couldn't move. For some reason, I was frozen to the spot. What was going on? I was just sat in class like a normal day, wishing everything would just go away when all of a sudden, I saw a huge explosion from the next city. Moments later the news was broadcasting about it. They were saying things like a contamination and a fast spreading virus. All my senses stopped. The only thing I knew was that I had to find Sarah and get us home.

I was brought to my senses by someone knocking me out of the way as they rushed around. I looked around for a moment. I had to get to Sarah somehow. We both attended different schools, how was I going to get to her in time? I wasn't thinking straight. I just went through instinct, rushing past everyone and to the main exit. That's when I saw the horror that was. I stood there and watched as several people came barging through a load of students. They seemed to look drunk and trashy. A girl let out a scream and as I looked closer I could see one of them biting her, tearing her flesh from her neck. Everyone started screaming again before more people were bitten. I didn't understand it, but I didn't care. I had to get to Sarah, and I clearly wasn't going that way. I sprinted off in the other direction, hoping the other exits weren't blocked. I didn't even warn the people going to where I had just been. They weren't my responsibility. I ran as fast as I could, not paying attention to the people around me. I saw the exit, but I stopped in my tracks. It was blocked again. Several people trying to get out, only to be bitten like the others. I turned away to look for another route out. I ran for the locker room. Surely that exit would be clear, right? And I was right. There were few people here, and I could easily get through. I ran out the building to see fire trucks, ambulances and people going havoc. It was like a bomb had fallen over the city.

I shook my head and continued. Sarah's school was far from here. I worried endlessly as I marched through the city, dodging contact with any one.

I finally made it to Sarah's school. My biggest fear had come true. The whole building was on fire. People were screaming and there were those…things all around it. I stood there as minutes passed. I was wasting time, but at that moment I wasn't even aware that time still continued. Sarah out there someone all on her own, if she wasn't dead. The truth glinted like a knife in my chest. What was I to do? Maybe she made her way home already? It was my best bet at this moment in time. To go around looking for her would be reckless, especially if she was waiting for me, worried out of her mind. Maybe that was the case, either way, I had only one option.

I made my way back to my house, taking the back ally way to avoid any people I may have come across. People looked like they'd kill anyone for anything, and I wasn't going to take my chances.

I finally made my way to my house. It looked empty. The curtains weren't drawn and the front door was still locked from when I locked it this morning. Maybe Sarah had locked it herself. She had a spare key, after all. As I made my way inside, I noticed that the house hadn't been touched. Even so, I checked the house through three times before I was satisfied it was just me in the house, however, that also meant Sarah wasn't around either. I felt a sinking feeling inside. My sister was out there someone, possibly already dead. I vowed to protect her and I let her down.

I heard a rustle and quickly darted around. I had spent most of my childhood training to be a strong soldier. When I finished collage, I was going to join the army, but it seems like just a distant dream now. It did however come in handy now. I was stealthy and quick on my feet. I knew how to defend myself and others. I was ultimately a walking weapon.

As I turned, my fierce eyes met with a pair of scared Blue eyes. They were quivering, almost as though they were begging. I stood straight, scanning the body that the eyes belonged to. It was a young boy with blond hair. He wore goggles and strange cloth wear. He started to tremble and tears fell down his face. I looked behind him to see he had come through the back window. It was clear that my first mission was to board those up.

"Are you alone?" I finally spoke. He looked up, shocked, but somewhat relieved.

"Uh, my brother." He paused for a moment. "He is on his way." He looked at me, his eyes red from crying. I felt sorry for him. He reminded me of Sarah. She was always depending on me to protect her, and whenever I left her, she'd cry like a baby. "Please, I'm sorry for trespassing, but just a little longer. When he gets here, we'll both leave. We'll give you something for your hospitality." He was desperate. Was this the kind of world we lived in now?

"You've both got until tomorrow." I turned away. I couldn't just throw him out all on his own. I had to wait until his brother got here at least. "In the meantime, you can help me board up the windows and doors." I looked through the window, making sure the root to the shed was clear.

"Thank you. I'll do whatever I can to pay back my dept." He bowed his head. It was only 2 hours ago that the world went to havoc. Even now, people can't trust each other. They have to beg others for help, and even then there was bribery.

"We need to get to the shed. There are some wood planks that we'll need to get. Can you help me with that?" I stared at him, he stared back. He slowly nodded his head.

We soon went into the back yard and made our way to the shed. My garden was pretty much untouched, but I wasn't going to take any chances. If he got in easily, who knows what else can. I opened the shed and we both grabbed as much as we could per journey. Within 5 trips, we had collected them all.

Back in the house I boarded everything up. I didn't want to board it up. What if Sarah came back? I knew I didn't have time to think like that. I had to shut out all doubt and trust my senses.

When we were finally done, I switched the news on. We had to stay in the know with what was going on somehow, but there was nothing. All the channels were down. I flicked through the channels at least three times before giving up. Was this all really real?

"It's really all gone to hell, huh?" His small voice reached my ears. I turned to see him looking down at his hands. "I mean, there is nothing. No broadcasting, no rescue squads….People are eating each other, and killing each other." He continued to look down.

"It'll be alright. My sister is out there somewhere. If I didn't keep that hope, I'd go crazy. You just gotta keep that hope alive, ok?" He looked up at me, shocked at what I had said.

"I'm sorry…about your sister, I mean." He stared at the blank TV screen. He was clearly worried about his brother.

"So, how did you get separated from your brother?" I knew it was insensitive, but I had to ask these things. He looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"I don't really know. It all happened so fast." He looked down again. "He told me to run to the house with the roses in the garden, so I did. He said he'd be there shortly. He'd keep the 'walkers' away. He wanted to stop by a shop and grab some supplies to." He looked at me again. his eyes were full of doubt.

"Don't doubt your brother." I spat the words out. "You can doubt whoever and whatever you want, but no matter what, you never doubt your family and friends. You stay true and believe in them no matter what, got it?" I stared down at the floor as I sharply said those words. I could feel him looking at me.

"I never doubt my big brother. He's always been there for me, protecting me. I won't believe that something like this will take him." He gave a weak smile. It was clear he was worried. I admired the fact he was hiding his fear. Showing your fear was a weakness after all.

"What's your brother's name?" My eyes darted over to him as I waited for a reply.

"Yuj and I am Maqui." They were strange names no doubt, but I also knew who Yuj was. He also wanted to join the army after collage. He was in a few of my classes, but I never paid much attention to him. He was an odd one. He had blue hair that came to his shoulders, a weird sense of fashion and 'bright' personality.

"If he doesn't show up by tomorrow, we'll go and look for him." I stood up and walked towards the window to look out of a peep whole. It was getting dark now.

"I'm going to get us some weapons ready just to be ready. You go get some rest." I made my way down to the basement. I had several weapons down there. My personal favourite, the one I was trained fairly well in was the Gun blade. It was my most treasured weapon. Maqui was small and weak. My only option was to give him a gun. I'd make sure he didn't have a chance to use it though.

When I was finally done, I checked the area again before heading to my room. I was greeted by the soft sound if singing. I looked in the spare room and there he was. he was just singing to himself all alone. I felt as though I should have said something, comfort him at least, but I changed my name to Lightning for a reason. I can only destroy, not protect.

"Hey, I wasn't sure what weapon to sort you with. I got a gun for you, but a gun is a risky weapon to have in this time. I'll look through again tomorrow and you can help." I stood there for a moment and he stared at me.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then. Thank you, but I never got your name or your sisters." My eyes widened with shock.

"Lightning. My name is Lightning, and my sister's name is Sarah." I turned to the door when his voice reached me again.

"Thank you, Lighting. Without you…I'd probably be dead. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sure Sarah is safe to. I like you, Lightning." I could hear his smile in his voice. I didn't turn around though. I simply nodded my head before walking out. No one ever said things like that to me, so I never knew how to react.

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, thinking about what I was going to do. What if his brother was dead, along with Sarah? What was I supposed to do when I knew so little? Sleep was never an issue for me. I needed as little as an hours sleep. I trained myself to survive off small amounts of it.

It was finally midday, and we had both decided to go and look for Yuj. Little did I know that it was going to be the biggest mistake I made. If I had just stayed put…..

"You should be ok using that boomerang, but don't go picking unnecessary fights. I'll deal with as much as I can." I lectured as I started to place my weapon in its holder, hanging around my thigh. I opened a secret passage door that lead to the back ally way. "This is the safest route. I'll lead. You stay as close to me as you can, and keep your eyes peeled." He nodded and we both headed off.

It wasn't long before we walked into one of those things. It was staggering across our path. I snuck up behind it and quietly took of its head in one swift swipe of my gun blade. We continued on until we reached the end of the back ally. We looked out to see the streets looked fairly clear.

I scanned the streets over several times before giving the all clear. We stealthily made our way across the street, avoiding being seen at all cost. Not just by the 'walkers' as Maqui called them, but by other people to. If what Maqui said was true, then they would kill us and take what we had. We made our way through another back ally. This was had a few more walkers, meaning we were getting closer to the city centre. I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

I turned to see Maqui frozen in spot. I followed his eyes to see a brown bag hanging from a ladder above us.

"That….that is Yuj's bag." Maqui didn't look away from the bag. His eyes were fixed on it, doubt taking over.

"Now you listen" I snapped. He looked at me. "You don't know that belongs to Yuj." He shook his head.

"Only one way to find out." he turned away and readied his gun. That was my queue to go and get the bag while he kept guard.

It wasn't hard to get the bag, although it was fairly heavy. I jumped down quickly and handed it to Maqui.

"See anything?" He didn't speak. He just endlessly rummaged through the bag, although I could see the horror on his face. "Maqui?" he looked up, trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall.

"This is his bag. Here, it even has a note inside." He handed me a neatly folded piece of paper. It read:

"Dear Maqui,

If you're reading this, that means you found my bag (thank heavens) and also means you're ok, however, it also means I'm no longer around. I stacked the bag with supplies that will last you a while. Take care, little brother. Get out of the city. It's too dangerous here. Find a nice place in the country or up in the mountains. Just stay away from cities.

Your big brother, Yuj."

With that the letter ended. I looked at Maqui, who was wiping tears away while looking through the bag.

"It's not safe here. Let's get back to the house and then we'll look through it." He didn't answer me. "Maqui!" I snapped. He looked at me, letting the tears fall before nodding. He handed me the bag and I swung it over my shoulder, carrying it.

We made our way back, taking out any walkers that came our way. When we got inside, I placed the bag on the floor and Maqui switched through the news channels again.

"He said to get out of the city. He has some sense." I sat beside Maqui and spoke softly. "So, what's your plan?" He dropped the remote down and stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know. What else can I do? Without him, I won't survive a week." He shook his head. "I'll leave soon, don't worry. I just need some more time to live." My eyes narrowed sharply as I glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped at him, making him look at me in shock. "You think your brother died for you to just give up? No, that's not how it is. You have to survive" He shook his head.

"But, Lightning, I can't!" He lowered his head. "I'm weak and useless. People are always babying me" I could hear the pain in his voice. I felt sympathy for him. My sister was still out there. I didn't know if she was dead or alive, but Maqui was just like her.

"I'll take care of you." He looked at me again, shocked. "I'll help you survive. We'll get out of the city and into the mountains. We'll find somewhere, Maqui. We'll both survive this." I turned away and looked through the peep whole.

"What about Sarah? Aren't you going to try and find her?" I froze as his words hit my ears.

"Maqui, sometimes you have to let go of that hope. Sometimes that hope will hold you back from moving on." I didn't turn to face him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Isn't that like giving up? Are you willing to give up on Sarah?" I turned around and my eyes widened. I was readied my fist but stopped when I remembered he was just a kid. "Don't let go of the hope. Keep the hope, Lightning. Just put your hope in something else. Maybe she is safe somewhere." My tense muscles relaxed as he gave a gentle smile.

"We'll leave tomorrow. There is a map in there, right?" I nodded toward the bag and Maqui pulled out a map.

"Yeah, looks like Yuj already drew out an escape route out of the city." He handed me the map and I saw some pen markings on there.

"This isn't going to be easy. You have to stay sharp and don't get lazy." It would be easy for me, but for someone like Maqui, he was going to find it touch.

"I got it." He nodded his head.

"It's late. You better get some rest. Big day tomorrow" I informed him as he nodded.

"Ok, Lightning. See you in the morning. Thank you Lightning, for everything." He smiled before running upstairs to the room he slept in.

I stared at the bag for a moment, before sitting down and looking through it. It was full of energy bars and bottled water. Yuj was always known to be an idiot, but he was surprisingly smart when it came to survival. I wonder how it happened to him.

I finally froze. I pulled out an image that was neatly placed in the bag. It was a photograph of Maqui's family. There was a big guy with a few tattoos and short red hair, a woman with mid-length black hair and unusual clothing, Maqui himself and Yuj. The other two looked too young to be his parents. Friend's maybe?

I turned it over to see some writing. It read:

"The armies no match for NORA"

I had no idea what that meant, and honestly, it didn't interest me the slightest. Even so, I placed it safely back inside. It was going to be a long day. I got some more supplies to take before going to bed myself.

First chapter to my new fic. Tell me what you think in the reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so thanks for the reviews in my last chapter. Don't worry guys; Maqui is only a sub character to help with Lightning's character development. Hope comes in soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give some more reviews.

-Two years ago-

"So, what do you say, light?" A young girl with pink hair smiled at her older sister. "You'll like him" She gave an innocent smile.

"Why do you want me to meet this guy so badly, anyway?" Lightning frowned, crossing her arms.

"I just want you to meet some new people…." Sarah gave a light chuckle. "Truth is, I've been dating him for quite some time now. I thought it was time you met him." Lightning shot a piercing glare at the younger sister.

"Don't worry, Light. Just meet him and get to know him before you shoot me down, ok?" Sarah gave another smile and Lightning turned away, dropping her arms at her side.

-Back to normal time (Lightning's P.O.V)-

As I lay there, thinking back to when Sarah was so innocent, I found myself forgetting what was going on outside. I sat up to see my room in a mess. Cloths thrown on the floor, and the windows were all bordered up, hardly any light getting in.

I stood up and put my jacket and skirt on. I sat back on my bed and rubbed my forehead with my fingers. Here I am, planning an escape from the city with some kid that can hardly fire a gun, with those….things roaming the city. I had no choice really. He lost his brother and I already offered to take care of him. I couldn't just leave him out there.

I walked downstairs to see him going through his brothers bag again.

"Hey, we ready to set off?" He looked up at me startled.

"Yeah." He said before resuming looking through the bag.

"Don't distract yourself with that bad, ok?" I waited for his nod before walking into the kitchen. I rummaged through the drawers to find some batteries. Last night I had found some old walkie-talkies. All they needed were fresh batteries.

I walked back into the room Maqui sat.

"Here, hold onto this just in case." I handed him one of the walkie-talkies. He looked up and took it. "It's for if we get separated." He nodded before placing into his pocket.

"Hey, are we really going to find a safe place?" His question caught my attention.

"What do you mean? What safe place?" I stared and waited for his answer.

"Well, there has to be a large group of survivors somewhere, right? Can we really find them? Maybe they all have a safe place." He looked up at me, waiting for me to respond.

"I don't believe it for one second." I turned away from him, avoiding the sight of his disappointment.

"That's what Yuj told me. He said that we had to keep searching for that safe place." I felt a wave of guilt fall over me as his words hit my ears. That was what pushed him and his brother on: The hope that somewhere out there, there was a safe place, where all this madness didn't exist.

"You can create your own safe place. You just have to survive through all this." I could feel his eyes on me. This was the little hope I could give him.

"I think you're right. I'll create my own safe place. I'll live for Yuj." I turned to face him. He had a hopeful smile on his face and the photo in his hands. "This photo was taken about a week before all this madness. It's crazy to think that the world can change in such a short space, isn't it?" He lightly smiled at the photo before placing it in his pocket.

"Who are they? The people in the photo, I mean." I ask, I wasn't really interested in his personal life before all this, but leaving it would have bugged me.

"The other two were close friends of ours. Yuj looked after me on his own you see, so Labrou and Gadot helped us out a lot." My eyes widened at this. They were in the same situation as Sarah and me, but they had help. Maqui reminded me so much of Sarah. He was weak and wasn't a fighter. He relied on his older brother and had hope in a future where this madness has disappeared. Why couldn't I believe that?

"We'll be leaving in about an hour." I turned away and gathered some more items to take.

"Your sister…I think she's still alive. We'll find her on our way." I paused as his words lingered.

"Let's hope so." I didn't turn to look at him; instead I continued what I was doing. It's almost as though he could read my mind, and I didn't like that.

-an hour later (Light's P.O.V)-

We stood with our bags ready as I opened the small gate to get to the back ally.

"You ready for this?" I looked at Maqui to see him holding his weapon firmly.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nodded. I opened the gate and stepped out into the ally. I looked back and forth to check it was clear, before giving Maqui the signal for the all clear. He stepped out, keeping his weapon ready.

"Stay sharp, you never know when one will jump out." I walked, back to the wall with my hand hovering over my weapon that was placed in its holder

Maqui stayed close behind me, checking the rear. Even with Maqui on alert, I had to look out for him. He was just a kid after all.

We came to the end of the ally and snuck across the street. Thankfully the streets were still pretty empty, so it was pretty easy to sneak past.

As we made our way along a second ally, we heard the moans get louder. I turned to see if Maqui was still with me. He was close behind me. he looked scared and I could see he was shaking.

"Hey, just forget about how many there are. Just focus on creating that safe place. Focus on getting out of here." I whispered to him. He nodded with determination before readying his weapon.

We turned the corner to see a huge crowd of those things. We had mapped the whole area out, and the way out that Yuj marked was the only way to get through. The other exits had been blocked by collapsed buildings and even more walkers.

"How are we gonna get passed all these walkers?" Maqui asked quietly.

"Listen, stay close to me, ok? Don't lose sight of the exit and don't stop running." I spoke sternly. I didn't turn to face him, but I could sense the worry on his face.

"Lightning…." His voice was quiet, yet shaky. I knew there was no other way to get through. I had to get out of here and find Sarah. I had to get Maqui out of here for Yuj. As long as he stayed by my side and as long as I stayed sharp, it would be fine.

"Maqui, you have to stay alert. You have to just keep running. Don't look back and don't take your eyes off the exit." I stared at the group of walkers as Maqui stood close to me, staring at me in worry. "Are you ready for this?" I asked as I placed my hand over my weapon that sat in its holder still. Maqui gave a strong nod before speaking.

"I'm ready." With that, I pulled out my weapon and charged forward. Maqui kept close to me, weapon ready in his hands.

They all swiped at us, trying to grab us. I slashed any that got too close, clearing Maqui a path.

The exit was getting close and closer, but the walkers were all too many in numbers. I shot my gun blade, clearing the walkers ahead of us. Then I grabbed Maqui by the arm and pushed him forward.

"Keep running! Get to the exit" He ran towards the exit, running through the cleared path. I started slashing at the walkers coming at us again. From Yuj's notes, you had to remove the head, which was hard when I didn't have a chance to aim, yet I managed to get them in the head, or swipe their head off with my gun blade.

I spun around with my gun blade, slashing all the walkers around me, before charging to catch up with Maqui again. He was a few feet in front of me, running forward like I told him.

Everything was going fine. Everything was going to work out, but I made one mistake: The mistake of pulling him out into this mess. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't a fighter like me. I thought I could protect him, but I was wrong.

"Ahhhhh" I heard a scream. As I look, I see Maqui fighting for his life, red everywhere. I freeze for a moment, before being pulled back into reality. I slashed at the walkers around me and charged towards Maqui.

"Get away from him!" I frantically swung my gun blade through the air, trying to free Maqui, but I was too late. His screams started to die down, becoming more muffled. I continued to slash my way through, taking off their heads and running forward. "Maqui!" I called out in the hope that he'd answer, but there was nothing. I felt my eyes water and my body become weak. I ran towards Maqui, walkers all over his body. I started slashing at them, cutting them away from his body.

When they had all fallen, I froze. My green eyes watered as I stared at what used to be Maqui. Why wasn't I stronger for him? I said I'd protect him. I made a promise, to get him out of the city and help him create a safe place.

I covered my face with my hand, letting the tears fall down my face. Why was I letting this get to me? Was it because I saw so much of Sarah in him? I knew deep inside Sarah was gone, but with him, it felt like she was still here.

I couldn't protect Maqui, just like I couldn't protect Sarah. I was weak.

I looked at the bag Maqui had with him. It was Yuj's bag and had some of the more important supplies. I leant over and picked it up, swinging it over my shoulder. My face was as emotionless as Maqui's: lifeless and pale. Or what was left of it.

I turned my head in the effort to stop the tears. I couldn't protect people. That was why I changed my name to Lightning all those years ago. Lightning: cannot protect, only destroy.

I turned away and walked along the path that lead out of the city. The path Maqui wanted to walk so badly, I now walked alone.

I didn't look back; I just kept my head forward. At that moment, I made a promise to myself: I would live out Maqui's dream. I would create that safe place. I would stay alive and live.

There. That's that chapter done. Maqui is dead. Maqui was just a sub character to build to Lightning development. Hope will come in soon, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so thanks for the reviews again. I will tell you now that there won't be any rape or anything of the sorts. Thanks for reading my fic so far. Hope you continue to read and enjoy.

-one week ago (light's P.O.V)-

"I never said I'd be nice about this." I scowled, turning my head slightly, arms folded.

"Sis, what is your problem with him? " Sarah placed her hand over her chest. "You hardly gave him a chance." Sarah's voice sounded hurt, but every time I thought of his stupid face, I got angrier.

"Why should I" I was being unreasonable, yes, but I hated that my sister was fighting so bad to protect this idiot.

"Sis, please. He is the person I love. Can't you at least give him a chance?" She tried to reason. "He will take care of me, Light. He's a strong person and…" I cut her off.

"He's all talk. I don't like him at all." There was a silence between us for a moment. I stood there, arms folded with a scowl on my face.

"So that's it then." Sarah shook her head in doubt. "You're just going to hate him?" Sarah's voice was small and fragile at this point.

"Like I said, he's all talk and I don't like him. If you wanna be marry that idiot Sarah, then I guess I have no time for you." I turned to face away from Sarah, folding my arms and looking down.

With that, I heard her footsteps get distant as she walked towards the door. She turned to me to say one last thing.

"I'm not letting you stop me and Snow from getting married. If you don't like it…then…" She couldn't finish her sentence, instead, she ran out. I could hear her cry as she left.

I turned to look at the space she once stood, filling my heart with regret.

-Back to normal time (Lightning's P.O.V)-

That was the last time I saw Sarah before all this happened. She broke the news about Snow's proposal and that they were getting married, but it didn't go well.

Snow Villiers, the boss of some rebel group that tried to put people to justice when the government were failing. It was stupid and pissed me off so much. The first thing he said when we met was….

-Flashback-

"Hey, Light." My eyes narrowed as I judged the man walking towards me with Sarah.

"Lightning, this I Snow, my boyfriend." Sarah smiled cheerfully as I glared him down. What was his problem?

-normal-

But what got to me the most….

-flashback-

"Don't worry, light. I'm a man of my word" The stupid smile on his face. "I'll protect Sarah. You won't need to worry about her anymore"

"It's Lightning, not light." I snapped. I saw his smile fade into a nervous one. "Don't get me wrong, I want Sarah to be happy, but give me a break" I turned away, scowling at the side.

"Hey, I promise to look after her. I love Sarah more than anything. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy" That dumb smile again. I hated it. I hated him.

-normal-

As I walked along the long, never ending road, I got thinking back to it. Why did I hate Snow so much? Surely there was more to it. Every time I saw that face of his smiling…..I just got so angry.

I had always protected Sarah. I took care of her. And for this idiot to come along and tell me he's taken my job. I think that's what triggered it. I knew it from the moment Sarah said she had a boyfriend. I knew I'd be replaced, and I didn't like that.

The road seemed never ending, just trailing on over the hill. I was about to give up. I was exhausted after the ordeal in the city. I hadn't rested in hours, I felt so weak. My legs could hardly move, and I the heat of the sun wasn't making it any better. If a swarm of those walkers came out now, I'd be done for. I had to push myself on though, for Maqui and Sarah. I had to find somewhere safe.

I looked up ahead, lifting my hand over my face to block out the sun. I could see a windmill in the distance, turning slowly. I felt the hope inside of me once again. Oeba: a small village well known for growing crops. If I could just push myself on a little longer…..

After what felt like hours, I finally reached Oeba. It was quiet and empty. I looked down at the floor; realising Oeba hadn't survived this mess either. Why was it so quiet though? There wasn't a walker in site, although I shouldn't complain. In my state, there was no way I could fight any of them off.

I staggered along the path and made my way into the centre of the village, hoping someone would come out and offer a helping hand and explain what was going on, but there was not a single soul in site.

I overlooked the village from the centre, looking out to the sea. It was cold and empty, something I had never seen before. The sea was always full with boats, but in this world, there was nothing.

I turned around to see a walker eating what looked like a bird. I stared at it, hoping it didn't see me. I tried to sneak passed, hand over my weapon. As I walked, another one appeared from behind me, spotting me. I cursed under my breath before staggering away. Unfortunately, there were more coming down the ramp. Where did they come from? I spun around, trying to find an escape route.

I saw a way out, so I staggered over. My body was failing and I could hardly push myself on. I needed to rest, but now was not the time. I had to push myself on.

My vision was starting to blur, my way out disappeared from me. I fell to my knees, ready to except defeat. It was over for me, and I had finally accepted it.

I waited for their hands to grab me and pull me apart, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up to see them all falling to the floor. What was going on? They were all just falling to the ground around me, my vision still blurry.

I managed to get one glance at a figure standing not too far off. It looked to be a male with silver hair. He lifted his hand to catch what looked like a boomerang, before walking towards me.

My vision faded and I slipped out of consciousness, falling to the floor.

-One month ago, Bodhum festival (Light's P.O.V)-

As the night sky lit up with fireworks, I stood there on the beach, just thinking. Life was pretty simple. Next year I'll be going to train for the army. I wanted to work in the Guardian corps regiment, but anything will do. Despite it all, I still worried about Sarah. The fact I'd be leaving her in that idiots hands.

Speaking of which, where is Sarah? I bet she's off with that idiot again. I clenched my fist in anger.

"Hey, Ferron, why you so tense?" I turned my head to see Rygdea, an old friend walking up to me with a drink in his hands. "Nice night, isn't it?" He handed me a drink and smiled.

"Thanks." I took the drink and looked forward.

"So, what's got you all tense?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing. Just a long day, I guess." I was never one for telling people my problems. There was a silence for a few minutes before I finally asked. "Hey, have you seen Sarah at all?" I heard a chuckle come from him and turned to look at him.

"So, that's what's bothering you?" I stayed silent and he nodded. "Sarah's getting older now, Light. You don't need to baby her anymore." He looked up at the fireworks. "If you're that worried, you can always make a wish for her." He smiled back at me and I looked away.

"I just…." I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, light. It'll all be ok." I looked back at him to see a smile plastered across his face. "I promise." And that night, he made me that promise: The promise that everything would be ok. Oh, how he was wrong.

-Normal –

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a grey ceiling above me. I sat up and placed my hand over my head. Remembering what happened, I looked around to see I was inside a small house. I stood up and walked into the main part of the house. It was small and there was only one room, a bed room (where I had just come out of) at the end of the house, there was a large green sofa. My eyes scanned it and paused, focusing on the sleeping boy, who slept peacefully on the sofa.

His silver hair fell over his sleeping face. He looked only a few years younger than me, but I couldn't be sure. Was he the one that had saved me?

I looked around sharply, realising my weapon wasn't in its holder. I looked to see it placed on a small table, along with the two bags I had with me. I let out a sigh and walked over to my stuff, swinging my gun blade around and into its holder.

I then realised I had to pay back the boy for helping me. I rummaged through the bags to find something to give back as a thank you. There was nothing of value, but a tin of beans would have to do, right?

Just to make sure, I looked through the drawers to see they were empty. A tin of beans was a good bargain. I looked back at him one last time before making my way to the door.

I quietly made my way down the steel stairs and out into the Village proper. I walked across over to the edge, overlooking the village again. I had to plan a route out of here. There was one boat sat on the beach area, although I wasn't sure if it was possible to move it back into the sea, or if it would even go.

I shook my head and turned to face the building I had come from. I felt bad for leaving him like that, but I wasn't about to let myself get attached to anymore people. Not after Maqui. I can't protect people, so I needed to stay on my own. I can look out for myself, but not others.

I shook my head again, deciding to go back and wait for him to wake up. I couldn't just disappear, could I? I walked back up the stairs, trying to get myself to change my mind.

As I walked back into the room, I saw him, still sleeping peacefully. I let out a sigh before sitting at the table and playing with a pocket knife I had with me.

-Back to 2 months ago-

"Happy birthday, light." Sarah smiled as she handed a gift box to me, neatly wrapped and with a ribbon. "I hope you like it." I looked at her and back at Snow. She brought him with her.

"You better, Sarah spent ages finding that for you." Snow laughed and kissed Sarah's head, making Sarah giggle. I wanted to throw up seeing that. I snarled and turned away.

"Right." I sighed. I was tired of this now. Every time I saw Sarah, it was always with that idiot.

"Everything ok Light?" Sarah asked with concern. "You gotta be happy on your birthday." I heard the smile back in her voice.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Well, open up your gift, Light." Snow chuckled, making me even tenser. What was with this guy? He pissed me off so much.

"Why don't you guys just leave?" I said, turning my body away. "I don't feel too great" I was irritated at this point and just wanted that idiot gone.

"We'll take care of you then, light." Sarah said softly. "Just sit back and let us do all the work it Is your birthday, after all." Sarah smiled and I heard a chuckle from Snow again. I tightened my fist and tense up.

"I don't need you to baby me. I'm fine; I just have a small head ach." I tried to keep as calm as I could, not wanted to lose my temper on Sarah.

"Nonsense, Light. You need to be taken care of. Me and Sarah will handle it." Snow grinned and I felt myself tense up again. "You work too hard. just relax." At that I spun around and glared. Those words, they did it for me. I hated it when people told me I worked too hard.

"You don't know, just get outta my house. I said I'm fine." I snapped, leaving the two in shock. They exchanged looked before deciding to leave.

"Well, take care then, sis." Sarah said her voice small with hurt. "Hope you like your present." I was suddenly filled with guilt. I messed up again.

I turned to the box after they left. I unwrapped it and stared at what was inside.

"How practical" I said with a sigh as I pulled out a pocket knife.

That's that chapter done. It took me a little longer to finish because of Hope coming into it. I didn't want it to be cheesy or predictable, but I think everyone saw it coming. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and everything. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
